


ew, a bio test

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, IM DOING MY BEST JULIUS, Magic, Precious Peter Parker, mr harrington is like my favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: Peter heard a hiss coming from his desk. Looking down, a ring of orange sparks appeared, and a hand reached over and placed a note on his desk before disappearing. Peter quickly looked around, searching to see if anyone noticed the hand that popped through his desk, but the only thing that he heard was the scratching of pencils on paper.





	ew, a bio test

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, but i've got a long one coming probably sometime tomorrow (:
> 
> this was written for #8: magic on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) 13 nights of halloween prompt list!

Mutations were something that Peter Parker was familiar with. A re-coding of his DNA was what caused him to be who he is today, anyway. He was also quite knowledgeable in the area of gamma radiation, having gone through the same extensive tests that Dr Banner had also gone through after one of his first transformations in order to make sure he wouldn’t, like, die or anything.

Which is why it made no sense that he couldn’t focus on his bio test over the effects of gamma on DNA. A buzzing fly in the corner of the room? Focus lost. Someone dropped their pencil? Focus lost. An argument happening three blocks away? Focus lost.

Tony called it hyper-observancy when Peter’s brain got like this. It was one of the beginning stages of a sensory overload - and that meant he was supposed to call Tony to come pick him up, but he seriously needed to finish this bio test.

After a long study of the imperfections in the ceiling tiles, Peter heard a hiss coming from his desk. Looking down, a ring of orange sparks appeared, and a hand reached over and placed a note on his desk before disappearing. Peter quickly looked around, searching to see if anyone noticed to hand that popped through his desk, but the only thing that he heard was the scratching of pencils on paper. There was no doubt about it, that scarred hand belonged to Dr Strange. He discreetly opened the letter in his lap.

_Peter-_

_Come into the hallway. Alone._

_-Strange_

Feigning a cough, Peter raised his hand. “Mr Harrington,” he croaked, “I don’t feel very good.”

“Uh-oh,” Harrington said and stood up, just peering at Peter.

The two blankly stared at each other for a few more seconds.

“You’re not gonna puke, right? Because I’ve never had a student puke in my room and I’m gonna keep it that way.”

“Can I just have a clinic pass?”

“Yes, but I insist on walking you down. Sore throats are not a thing one should deal with alone.”

Peter nodded, noticing that he didn’t even mention that he had a “sore throat.”

“I don’t have a sore throat, Mr Harrington. Just need to take a cold and sinus thing.”

Harrington hesitated, his hand that was scribbling on the pass had stopped. “If you insist, I guess it’ll be alright,” he sighed, passing the slip of Peter who had gotten up and walked to the front of the room. “If your symptoms get worse, please alert me.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, and ventured into the hallway, shutting the door behind himself. He yelped when he fell straight through the floor, crashing into the sanctum.

“Mr Parker,” Stephen nodded as Peter sputtered, “I have called you here to request your presence at my niece’s birthday party.”

Peter stared at him blankly. “You interrupted my bio test for this? Tony’s gonna be so pissed when he finds out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
